1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of managing patient health through an automated online database. More particularly, the system provides for diagnosis and management of cardiovascular disease and includes assessment of cardiovascular risk factors and providing patient treatment plans.
2. Background of the Art
The art describes cardiovascular risk factors such as age, smoking, weight, family history, blood pressure, lipid profiles including low density lipoprotein (LDL) and high density lipoprotein (HDL) and subclasses (fractions) of LDL and HDL. Methods for measuring these factors and relating them to patient treatment are also known. Generally, physicians assess a patient's risk factors, make a diagnosis based on test results and symptoms and manage patient treatment through drugs, exercise, diet and a variety of surgical techniques. Instructions are generally given directly to the patient by the physician. Patient compliance generally involves interview in follow-up office visits.